


Good night

by moonisponmao



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonisponmao/pseuds/moonisponmao
Summary: 姜炯求也是到現在才驚覺這個點子是多麼的荒謬，應該說他一直也有嘗試著合理化這個行為，但不管怎麼想都還是很奇怪。





	Good night

/

拐杖陷進房間的地毯，拄著它的使用者非常小心地不發出任何聲響。幸虧地毯的存在，讓行動不方便的姜炯求也能盡可能降低音量。

他看向房內兩張單人床中，較遠離能一覽美麗夜景的落地窗的床，精確來說是那團鼓著的棉被—包裹著趙珍虎的那團棉被。

輕輕地放下手中的拐杖，姜炯求俯下身像在做賊一般的爬向床邊，小心、盡力地放輕力量，除了避免發出吵醒在睡夢中的大哥之外，也是為了不要按壓到他受傷的腳。

這時候不管是誰看到這副景象都會想阻止姜炯求這奇怪的行為。明明隔天還有行程，還負著腿傷，不早點休息就算了，居然還在別人的房間想搞偷襲？

費了一番心力抵達目的地的姜炯求看著裹著棉被，只露出一張臉的趙珍虎，心裡也是很疑惑自己怎麼會因為一時不切實際的想法，頂著可能會被哥哥們罵的風險出現在這裡。

起因都是白天在飛往日本行程的飛機上，趙珍虎理所當然地抓緊時間補了眠，由於他睡眠品質並沒有很好的原故，每次只要有長時間的海外工作，他都會帶著自己的眼罩出門。在這趟航程中，他也使用了自己的眼罩，但在下飛機的途中，睡得迷迷糊糊的趙珍虎把這樣必需品弄丟了。緊接著的便是一個個早已安排好的行程，趙珍虎也沒有心力去在意這件事。

然而姜炯求卻記住了，他一直都知道趙珍虎就連在宿舍的時候也會戴著眼罩入眠，何況是人生地不熟的海外，倘若沒有這項助眠物品，他會不會無法睡個好覺？

但是他想出來的辦法居然是去趙珍虎的床邊替他擋住可能阻礙他睡眠的光害。

姜炯求也是到現在才驚覺這個點子是多麼的荒謬，應該說他一直也有嘗試著合理化這個行為，但不管怎麼想都還是很奇怪。

他看著那張臉，早就熟到透徹的臉，是陪伴他度過人生中重要的一部分過程的重要的人。

搞不好我只是想找個藉口來而已。他這麼想。

在他恍惚的回想時，床上的人皺了皺眉，在被窩裡翻了個身。翻過去後卻又不滿意似的扭了幾下，像是在尋找舒適的姿勢。

幾乎是同時間，姜炯求伸出了手，在趙珍虎的緊蹙的眉眼上停住。距離只有五公分，他希望自己有在「遮蔽干擾」和「自己就是干擾」間取得平衡。

不知道是否是姜炯求的舉動起了作用，趙珍虎好一陣子都沒有再翻身。要待在這裡多久呢？他想著。一直維持著懸空的姿勢其實並不輕鬆，他很快地就感覺到由手腕開始向上攀升的痠麻感，但他不敢有任何動作，甚至連換隻手休息一下也不敢。

因為姿勢而擋住趙珍虎的大半張臉，姜炯求也無法清楚的看見他的睡臉。他只是像視線也可能吵醒趙珍虎般的小心翼翼地看著他露出來的鼻尖、唇線、下巴線條，接著繞到上方，看見他因為躺姿而散開的瀏海底下的額頭。他小心、謹慎而又細細密密地看著，換在平時，可沒什麼機會能在這樣的近距離下仔細看著他，雖然只有半張臉，但也很足夠了。

奇怪的滿足感讓他選擇性地忽略心底的疑問：為什麼想這樣看著他呢？

『應該……已經熟睡了吧？』

過了好一陣子，姜炯求才決定要收手、回自己房間。當他趴下準備再爬出去時，背後的床上傳來一些聲響。

「你……到底來做什麼的？」

霎時間，姜炯求的腦袋一片空白。該如何解釋為什麼我在這裡？看樣子珍虎哥應該是醒著的，該怎麼解釋剛才要做那些事？怎麼辦？怎麼辦？

「你怎麼過來的？等等……」

姜炯求還沒想好說詞，趙珍虎就翻身下床要將他扶起來。

「你的腳傷還沒好，跑來我這裡做什麼？」

「這個嘛……」姜炯求乾笑著任他哥半強迫式的讓他坐在床邊。

「你最好給我個合理的理由。」

姜炯求看著趙珍虎嚴肅的表情，也不敢再跟他繞圈子，完完整整的把他的想法說了出來。

「你啊……這種事就不用擔心了，先擔心你自己吧。」雖然明白那是替他著想，但趙珍虎還是無法原諒姜炯求不顧傷勢的行為：「況且就算真的要這樣的話也不是『病患』你來做。」

——可是，我不想讓其他人來啊，珍虎哥。

「咦！怎麼這麼晚了，經紀人哥呢？」

「剛剛我說要來拿東西而過來的時候，是哥幫我開的門。他好像去找閆桉哥、禹奭他們了。」

「唉，他們一定會玩到很晚……我看你還是在這裡睡下好了，就算回去他們肯定要鬧騰到很晚，不能好好休息。」

趙珍虎說著便要讓姜炯求躺下，見著趙珍虎的動作，不知為何他對於這個出乎他意料的發展感到很開心。

「哥，那我睡了你的床，你要睡哪？」

「我睡經紀人哥的床。」

「那哥回來之後怎麼辦？」

「……還是你回去，我們就不用討論這個問題了？」

「我是很認真的問的耶！」

「不然要跟你擠一張床嗎？」

「咦？」

姜炯求看著提出問句後就別過頭看向別的地方的趙珍虎，一時間沒反應過來，這時候該回應什麼才好呢？

「算了算了，我去睡你的床好了。你的房卡給我吧。」

他說著便要收拾東西離開房間，姜炯求也在他動作的同時抓緊口袋裡的房卡。

「可是，哥你過去的話會被禹奭他們吵得睡不著啊。」

「……你睡過去一點。」

趙珍虎事後想想，一定是姜炯求那時的眼神實在是太像被主人拋棄的寵物狗一樣可憐，他才會一時鬼迷心竅，對，是鬼迷心竅沒錯。

既然都睡在一張床上，姜炯求也沒忘記剛開始的意圖，他利用身形的優勢替趙珍虎擋住了大半的光源。瞇著眼睛，他又想起一個問題。

「哥，既然你都醒著，為什麼不立刻阻止我，我的手很痠耶。」

「你精神很好嘛？」

聽著音調變低的警告，姜炯求也不敢再問下去，可以有這樣的Bonus已經很好了，奢求太多的話趙珍虎可能真的會不管他是不是傷患，就把他趕出去了。他也趕緊閉上眼睛，只在心裡小小期待著等一會兒，說不定能感受彼此的呼吸？

抱著這樣的希望，姜炯求沉沉睡去，至於願望有沒有實現，那就不得而知了。

＊

「那麼，我就先回去了。」

所有成員在姜炯求房間集合講完隔天行程的細項後，有些人還待著想多完一會、有些則是打算再出去逛逛，而趙珍虎則是一個人要回房休息。

零零散散的和其他成員告別後，他就離開了，一整天下來也因為行程緣故，姜炯求沒什麼機會和他閒聊，就像前一個晚上什麼都沒發生過。真是冷漠的哥啊，他想。

感嘆完，姜炯求也打算梳洗一番準備休息，接著他看見了個塑膠袋遺落在床頭櫃。

裝著的是趙珍虎拜託經紀人幫忙買的眼罩。

END


End file.
